sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
ЭФИРНО - ВИХРЕВАЯ ТЕОРИЯ
Напишите здесь первый параграф вашей статьи. 23июня 2013года. ЭФИРНО – ВИХРЕВАЯ ТЕОРИЯ. Вариантов теорий по возникновению и развитию нашего мира (галактики или вселенной) множество. Существуют и эфирные теории. Одну из этих новых теорий, которая может быть несколько фантастичной, прошу ВАС рассмотреть и сделать свои выводы. Это так называемая ЭФИРНО – ВИХРЕВАЯ теория, где попробуем объединить мир настоящий, с МИРАМИ - микро (атомным) и макромиром (космосом), и с теми законами физики, которые существуют на данное время. И что, самое, интересное, эта теория открывает для ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВА огромные возможности и перспективы. При построении теории взрыва "Большого взрыва" (существующей на данное время) приняты некоторые аксиомы: 1- атомы довольно стабильны, родились они вместе с вселенной, изменения их происходят только в ядерных реакциях (распад или слияние). 2- вакуум - это пустота, то – есть, абсолютно пустое пространство, где нет ничего. 3 - вся энергия берется из ядерных или термоядерных реакций (свет звезд). 4. Вся механика планет из звезд подчинена законам гравитации. Это одни из основных принципов, на основе которых построена наша наука об устройстве мира. Но, все в этом мире движется, электроны вращаются вокруг ядра, Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, вращаются звездные системы, а это огромные расходы энергии. Даже для поддержания некоторой стабильности, например: Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, или электрон вокруг ядра, необходима энергия, хотя утверждая, то, что вокруг - вакуум - пустота, сопротивления никакого нет, все может двигаться вечно. Солнце излучает за секунду гигаватты энергии, огромные потоки элементарных частиц и различные виды излучений. И хотя масса солнца огромна, и составляет почти основную массу нашей солнечной системы, за время своей жизни, а это около двенадцати миллиардов лет, должно немного "похудеть", это можно приблизительно посчитать. А этого нет? Почему все планеты находятся в одной плоскости? И не только в нашей солнечной системе. Да и много других вопросов, на которые нет точных ответов. Все в этом мире должно быть намного проще, ведь все вокруг состоит из одних и тех - же атомов и законы для них должны быть подобными или аналогичными. Древняя мудрость, гласит, "если хочешь понять непонятное, ищи подобное в подобном или аналогичное в подобном". Может это и кажется абсурдным, но попробуем на этом построить одну из теорий устройства нашего мира. Может, показаться странным, но разговор будет идти и в дальнейшем пойдет о прописных истинах и здесь не будет трехэтажных интегралов и различных формул. Все будет строиться на подобии и аналогии с миром, в котором мы живем. Наши "древние " (это могли быть представители исчезнувших или иных цивилизаций) разделили весь мир на 4 стихии. Это земля, вода, воздух и ОГОНЬ. Рассмотрим сначала первые три стихии и будем рассматривать только естественные состояния (самые простые) этих стихий. ЗЕМЛЯ. Это смесь различных кристаллических структур. Хорошо проводит инфразвук и сейсмические волны. Довольно твердая, плотная, непрозрачная. Скорость проникновения через эту среду - от нескольких метров до десятков метров в сутки (буровые работы). Различные процессы (поднятия, опусканий) и других изменений ландшафта довольно медленные. Можно добавить еще несколько, но это основные. ВОДА – это океаны, моря, реки. Жидкая субстанция. Основа - H2O. Довольно аномальная жидкость - увеличение объема при замерзании, практически несжимаема, хороший теплоноситель и растворитель, в больших объемах, может создавать свои течения (Гольфстрим) разрушает и размывает твердые структуры, а так - же еще многое другое. Хорошо проводит ультразвук, довольно," прозрачна". Обладает хорошей смачиваемостью, проникает и заполняет все пустоты в твердых телах (Земле). Вода - основа жизни. Скорость перемещения в воде - от нескольких километров до десятков километров в час. Так - же довольно много других признаков и аномалий ВОЗДУХ. Смесь различных газов. Основа кругооборота веществ в природе. Ветром переносятся миллионы тонн породы, миллиарды тонн воды. Проникает во все жидкие и твердые среды. Молекулы газов находят в кристаллах, металлах и жидкостях. Здесь не рассматриваются ни химические, ни физико-химические реакции и процессы. Может создавать свои воздушные течения, как и вода, основа и подержания жизни. Скорости перемещения в воздушной среде - от десятков до нескольких тысяч километров в час. "Прозрачна" для видимого и невидимого излучения. Как видно, чем "жиже" среда, тем она глубже проникает в более плотную и тем выше ее" пропускная" способность. ВСЕ эти прописные известны, и у каждой среды есть еще много достоинств, и еще больше АНОМАЛЬНЫХ свойств, но они нужны для того, что - бы на применяемом принципе - подобное в подобном определить характеристики четвертой среды - ОГОНЬ. В свое время, применяя что - то подобное, Менделеев, используя свою таблицу, смог определить многие характеристики еще неоткрытых химических элементов. Ведь ОГОНЬ - это не костер на поляне. Костер - это обыкновенная химическая реакция (соединение углерода с кислородом) с выделением тепла. Под средой ОГОНЬ нужно понимать - энергию, как ее еще называют – чистую. Будем называть её энергией частички ЭФИРА. Ведь сам термин "энергия" в его прямом понимании появился относительно недавно. А вот теперь будем говорить о том, на чем будет строиться сама ЭФИРНО-ВИХРЕВАЯ теория. Для начала рассмотрим самый простой и самый распространенный элемент - атом водорода. Вселенная почти вся состоит из водорода. Ядро, с положительным зарядом +1, вокруг которого вращается электрон, с зарядом -1. Что заставляет этот электрон вращаться вокруг ядра и не упасть? Как пишут учебники - центробежная сила, а так - как вокруг вакуум, нет сопротивления, то вечно. А может электрон или само ядро получает энергию, откуда ни - будь из вне? Может этим объясняется его размытая орбита (электронное облако), "голос космоса" – радиоизлучение атомов водорода, откуда берется? Что заставляет атомы колебаться и излучать радиоволны (это ведь тоже энергия). Много вопросов возникает при изучении фотона – загадки природы – и частица, и излучение, и движется со скоростью света. Теперь сама ЭФИРНАЯ теория - это поток эфирных частиц (эфирный ветер) или чистой энергии для поддержания атомов в стабильном состоянии или электронов на своих орбитах. То – есть для поддержания стабильного состояния атомам постоянно нужен приток энергии и эту энергию они получают из частиц эфира. Вот так просто она выглядит. Атомы получают эту энергию порциями, и в зависимости от атомной массы, излучения различны, что хорошо видно на спектрограммах. Наша наука способна определить срок давности органических веществ по распаду изотопа углерода, а родился атом водорода вчера или миллиард лет назад не может, все принимается на веру, что все зародилось с возникновением вселенной, а теперь только расходуется. Теперь попробуем определить, некоторые свойства и характеристики эфирной среды, и какую роль она играет во вселенной. На основе, всем известных и довольно простых характеристик сред, о которых было написано ранее, попробуем на основе подобия определить, что из себя, представляет частичка эфира - и возможно, это одна из основ мироздания. 1. Самое распространенное явление в природе - это электричество (будем считать его главным) и магнитные поля. Но и они взаимосвязаны. 2. Самое простое, объемное и устойчивое - это круг, шар и вихрь. Собрав круг, шар, и вихрь, ВСЕ ВМЕСТЕ, с электрической точки зрения получим - магнитный вихревой тор, с замкнутыми на себя электрическими линиями. Что - то похожее на яблоко. Может эти яблоки, и растут в райском саду? Эфирная частица, сама по себе, электрически и магнитно нейтральна (до определенных условий), но довольно хорошо пропускает все виды излучений. 3. Размер эфирных частиц, по мнению некоторых ученых, может составлять около 10 минус 45 степень, но это приблизительно. 4."Частица эфира" – обладает некоторой определенной массой (по этой теории - это одна из основных частиц для образовании материи – водорода), что не противоречит никаким законам, и следовательно определенным моментом инерции. 5. Эфир обладает сверхтекучестью, скорость заполнения пустого пространства равна, почти скорости света, ведь между частицами эфира уже точно НИЧЕГО нет, там вакуум! Но, эту скорость, не надо путать со скоростью эфирного ветра. 6.Эфирная частица должна обладать почти всеми АНОМАЛЬНЫМИ свойствами других сред и некоторыми своими – пока нам неизвестными. 7. Скорость распространения эфирного ветра во вселенной определяется совсем другими причинами. Эфирный ветер - это потоки эфирных частиц, которые движутся из центральных (но может быть, не только оттуда) областей галактики. Эти потоки могут иметь разную плотность и скорость. Следовательно, расширение вселенной, по разным направлениям тоже не одинаково, что уже заинтересовало астрономов. Возможно, как и в воздушной среде, в эфирной, существуют свои течения и направления, а так – же плотность потока, что определяют циклы активности нашего солнца и состояние Солнечной системы. Возможно, что вступая в цикл Красного Солнца, по календарю майя, наше Солнце и планеты попадают в менее плотный поток эфирного ветра, что вызывает различные катаклизмы на самом солнце и на планетах солнечной системы. 8. Так - как эфирная частица - это основной источник энергии, для поддержания электрона на орбите, или стабильного состояния атома, то ВСЕ материальные тела являются "потребителями" ("поглотителями") эфира. Вот на этом, несколько ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКОМ, принципе построена эта теория. Ведь современная теория Большого взрыва, предполагает тоже нечто фантастическое - что ВСЯ материя вселенной была сжата в точку, из НИЧЕГО возникло ВСЕ. Так солнце, планеты - огромные "поглотители" эфира. И если рассматривать нашу солнечную систему с эфирной точки, то получим огромные воронки, куда стекаются потоки эфира. Скорость "засасывания" потока эфирного ветра определяет величину силы притяжения, так - как она пропорциональна количеству атомов и соответственно и массе планеты или звезды. Теперь рассмотрим, как зарождается простой вихрь в земных условиях. Ровное пространство, небольшой и постоянный ветерок, восходящие потоки воздуха от нагретой земли (классическая модель) и вот вам небольшой вихрь. Довольно, устойчивый, если условия стабильны. То же самое и в космическом пространстве. Постоянный поток "эфирного ветра" и огромные потоки эфира, всасывающиеся в звезды и планеты, в динамике дают нам вихри вокруг планет и звезд, что объясняет, почему все планеты и звезды вращаются и все находится в строгой динамике. Эфирные потоки стабилизируют всю динамику звездной системы, и планеты будут находиться в одной плоскости. Этот процесс легко смоделировать на компьютере, и тогда получим довольно интересную модель нашей солнечной системы. Благодаря этим вихрям земные спутники могут двигаться только внутри планетного пространства, но за пределами (гравитационного распространения Солнца) и планет они останавливаются. Это случилось с аппаратами Пионер и Вояджер, когда они вышли за пределы Солнечной системы. 9. Эфир обладает некоторым сопротивлением, (как говорилось раньше, что эфирная частица обладает некоторой массой) да и вихрей там нет, вот и они, стали двигаться с потоком "ЭФИРНОГО ВЕТРА" вместе с Солнечной системой, и для наблюдателя с земли кажутся неподвижными. Частицы эфира, свободно проходят через массу вещества, постепенно отдавая свою энергию, и в глубине звезд и планет, где огромные давления, частицы эфира могут превращаться в материю. Из самого простого, может получиться только самое простое – водород (бозон Хигса - водород). В дальнейшем, этот водород, в результате термоядерных реакций, превращается в более тяжелые элементы. А еще в центре, куда не доходит энергия эфира до атомов - происходит простая аннигиляция. Электрон падает на ядро, а дальше только "физик - ядерщик" расскажет, что происходит. Ведь нашей планете свыше четырех миллиардов лет и до сих пор внутри планеты жидкая магма, да и Земля в космос в качестве излучения отдает немало энергии. Даже был какой-то парадокс в том, что Земля отдает больше, чем получает от Солнца. Магнитные аномалии так - же объясняются довольно просто. В этих местах поток входящего ветра выше (плотность материи выше), значит и сила тяжести больше. Частицы эфира, которые не были использованы для подержания орбит электронов, довольно свободно проходят через материю, но обладая некоторой массой, и моментом инерции взаимодействуют с атомами и в результате получается то, что мы называем гравитацией! Грубо можно представить это так. Планета – это огромный пылесос, а любой предмет - это кусочек пышной ваты. Воздух свободно проходит через вату, но частично взаимодействует с волокнами. Отпусти и вата в пылесосе. Чем дальше от него, тем сила притяжения слабее. Теория эфира объясняет одно явление, которое японские ученые обнаружили на Солнце. Почему наружная поверхность во много раз холоднее, чем лежащая внутри, хотя по законам конвекции, разница не может быть такой большой. Солнце засасывает огромный поток эфира, на поверхности происходит как – "бы восстановление материи" из излучений и высокотемпературной плазмы до относительно холодной - образуя подобие пленки. Довольно интересно решается проблема "гравитационного взаимодействия Солнца, Земли и Луны." По Ньютоновской теории Луна должна быть спутником Солнца, а по "эфирно - вихревой", будет спутником Земли. Зона разряжения между Землей и Луной будет больше, чем между Солнцем и Луной. Все это можно проверить. 10.. Тогда откуда берется такой поток эфирного ветра. Самое фантастическое - это из темной материи. Ведь по некоторым данным масса темной материи составляет основную массу галактики. Но можно возразить, что за время существования вселенной вся темная материя могла превратиться в эфир и этого не произошло. Во вселенной, как и на Земле, происходит такой - же круговорот. На Земле - вода - пар - вода, а во вселенной - темная материя - эфир - водород - вещество (излучения) - темная материя. За время своей жизни звезды и планеты, выбрасывают и излучают в космическое пространство, громадное количество различного излучения, частиц, атомов и много другого. За 12 миллиардов лет должно набраться довольно много, хотя объемы видимой вселенной и исчисляются многими миллионами парсек, но и видимых звезд тоже многие миллиарды. Но космическое пространство относительно пусто - 1 -2 молекулы на куб. километр, если не считать пылевые и газовые облака. Самый лучший "пылесос" - это - черные дыры! (пульсары, квазары ) Они способны "засосать" в себя целые звездные системы, все виды излучения и превращают вещество в эфир или темную материю. Может это слишком фантастично, но другого кругооборота энергии пока нет. Темная материя может представлять собой сжатый до невероятной плотности эфир. Тут берется аналогия с твердой углекислотой (раньше использовалась для охлаждения). Положите кусочек твердой углекислоты в помещение, из которого выкачен воздух и вы получите поток углекислого газа - аналог "эфирного ветра". Сначала скорость распространения будет огромной, но потом она стабилизируется до определенной величины и если размеры не ограничены, величина эта будет постоянна. Обладая сверхтекучестью, эфир не позволяет получить нам температуру абсолютного нуля. Ведь абсолютный ноль, это отсутствие энергии, а это значит, что нужно отобрать энергию у ВСЕЙ вселенной (или ее части), что практически невозможно. Хотя, для подтверждения теории Эйнштейна, были охлаждены близко к абсолютному нулю (отобрана энергия), у нескольких атомов рубидия и они превратились в излучение, аналог аннигиляции. Эфир, обладает некоторой массой и взаимодействием с материей, и нам, по теории Эйнштейна, не доступны "световые скорости". По той же самой аналогии со сверхзвуковыми самолетами. Самолет "гонит" перед собой воздушную волну, и чтобы преодолеть звуковой барьер, нужны огромные затраты энергии. Так же и в достижении и преодолении "световых скоростей". Нужно будет преодолеть "волну эфира", обладающего сверхтекучестью, что не возможно. Это равносильно "подвинуть" вселенную. Но не хочется на этих грустных высказываниях заканчивать эту теорию. Эфирно-вихревая теория открывает перед Человечеством неограниченные возможности, что еще ни ОДНА теория не давала. 1. Это неограниченное получение энергии (относительно чистой). 2.Возможности создания антигравитации (изменения направления действия эфирного ветра). 3.Создание новых двигателей и космических аппаратов, где их вес и размеры не будут иметь значения. 4. Возможность перемещаться со скоростями, соизмеримыми со световыми, возможно, даже превышающие их. 5. Перестройка планет и даже их перемещение. Вот такие интересные перспективы откроет эта теория, только тогда, когда будет найдена ЧАСТИЦА эфира и определены ее некоторые свойства, хотя изучение "эфирного ветра" ведется давно, несмотря на, то что, эта теория не признана официально. Ради таких перспектив может и стоит найти эту ЧАСТИЦУ. Как уже говорилось, первостепенное в этом мире - электричество. Возможно, с помощью, высокочастотного и очень высокого напряжения, можно создать зону, изолированную от "эфирного ветра". Любые атомы, находящиеся в этой изолированной зоне будут превращаться в излучение (аналог аннигиляции) с выделением энергии. Может сама природа нам подсказывала - показывая редкое явление - шаровую молнию. Изолированная зона, образованная электрическим полем, а внутри вакуум (пустота) и небольшое количество атомов, которые тихо превращаются в излучение, поддерживая оболочку шаровой молнии (мини звезда). Мощность шаровой молнии просто огромна. По этому принципу можно создавать новые супер - генераторы, где в качестве топлива можно использовать любую материю. На этом принципе можно создавать новые двигатели для космических аппаратов – нечто подобное фотонным двигателям, или ускорители "эфирных частиц" аналог наших реактивных турбин. 2. Все материальные тела являются "поглотителями" эфира. Эфир, небольшие тела (геометрически небольшие), пронизывает со всех сторон, а эфирный ветер толкает материальные тела (гравитация). Создав с помощью того же электричества, защитный экран – "колпак", с одной стороны, сможем заставить "поглощать" эфир с противоположной, что будет подобно антигравитации. Увеличивая мощность и направления вектора защитного экрана можно перемещаться в пространстве почти с любыми скоростями. Ведь сверхтекучесть эфира близка к скорости света. При этом не будет никаких ускорений, это как у воздухоплавателей на воздушном шаре. Они движутся вместе с ветром. Относительно земли скорость воздушного шара может достигать несколько десятков километров в час, а относительно ветра всего нескольких десятков метров. Создав некий канал (может несколько миллиметров) вакуума и дополнительные двигатели космический аппарат сможет двигаться с любой скоростью, даже превышающую скорость света, так как ему не надо будет толкать перед собой "волну эфира". Так, например: современные торпеды, при своем движении, создают вокруг себя "воздушную рубашку", что позволяет им двигаться под водой со скоростью более ста метров в секунду. Габариты аппаратов, их вес, значения иметь не будут. Может, на этом принципе летают НЛО, ведь габариты и скорости их перемещений просто огромны. Да и двигателей как таковых у них нет. Встречи с НЛО, для многих не проходили бесследно. Отказывала электроника и оборудование, люди чувствовали страх и смятение. Но и в нашем мире, под линиями ЛЭП, не работает радио, связь, людей одолевают неприятные ощущения (не всех), но многих. Найденные следы ртути в пирамидах "майя" и использования ее в качестве топлива для космических аппаратов вполне реально. Большая атомная масса (огромная энергия), при нормальных условиях ртуть - жидкость, а это удобность дозировки. Возможно, первые наши аппараты тоже будут летать на ртути. 4. И последнее и наверное самое главное. "ДРЕВНИЕ" знали об эфире очень многое. Ведь все в мире основано на том, как сделать и из чего сделать. ЭФИР универсальная частица, она несет не только энергию, но и информацию. Ведь они не зря строили пирамиды. Возможно, пирамиды являются усилителями притяжения эфирного ветра для данного региона и улучшения жизненных условий. Разрушенная облицовка пирамиды Хеопса (по незнанию) привела к тому, что на месте когда - то цветущей страны образовалась пустыня. Многие пирамиды по всему миру разрушены, заросли и засыпаны песком и землей, а ведь они, если рассматривать, эфирно - вихревую теорию играют важную роль в формировании экосистемы планеты. Земля "засасывает" в себя огромный поток эфира более или менее равномерно, но некоторая часть, этого потока попадает в глубь земли, по пути наименьшего сопротивления (как эл.ток) через различные аномалии (стыки тектонических плит, трещины, пустоты), образуя аномальные зоны, где поток "эфира" намного плотнее, чем везде. Основа земли – это кристаллические структуры, да и сама Земля представляет собой (по мнению ученых) некий кристалл. Самые простые геометрические фигуры – это треугольник и квадрат, из которых, можно построить любой кристалл. Поэтому для более равномерного распределения "эфира" "древние" строили пирамиды (самое простое) по всему земному шару, как мы строим различные защитные сооружения от наводнения и лавин. Да и в электрических схемах (и не только в них), есть много элементов, которые выполняют только защитные функции. Слишком плотные или слишком слабые потоки эфира, довольно плохо влияют на организм человека и на все живое. Об этом говорят все исследователи аномальных зон. Возможно, пирамида Хеопса, как одна из самых больших, выполняла еще некоторую функцию – транспортную. Пирамида "засасывала" в себя очень большой поток "эфира", и его излишек через канал в пирамиде, создавал поток "эфирного ветра", противоположного направления и на околоземную орбиту, а может и еще дальше, выносились (в саркофагах) различные грузы (полезные ископаемые), без особых затрат, нечто подобие пневмопочты, существовавшее в административных зданиях. Но сейчас пирамида разрушена (облицовка) и эта транспортная система не работает, даже в наших механизмах работоспособность многих агрегатов, стоимостью в несколько тысяч, завит от небольшой детали, стоимостью в три рубля (10 центов) – шпонка на валу или простой предохранитель в эл. цепях. Мы считали, что из земли исходят потоки энергии (места силы), а на самом деле туда входят потоки эфира, и в зависимости от их плотности, эти места или лечебные или страшные(аномальные). Проверить это можно, если с довольно точным гравиметром измерить величину земного притяжения около пирамиды и на ее вершине, а так – же в аномальных зонах. Таких зон на земле довольно много, есть места, где даже автомобили могут двигаться в гору. Даже спутниковую антенну, нужно иногда чистить от пыли, иначе сигнал начинает пропадать. С эфирно - вихревой теорией, возникновение нашей галактики, выглядит иначе, правда тоже несколько фантастично. Про рождение вселенной фантазировать не будем. В огромную массу темной материи врезается тело (нейтронная звезда), это один вариант, или масса темной материи достигла некоторого состояния критической массы (следовательно, есть точки повышенной напряженности), и происходит разлом (на ледниках происходит аналогичное). Ударная волна, или сеть трещин - проходят (основные) по центру, а побочные, в различных направлениях, к периферии. Подобный эффект красиво смотрится, если по пластиковой бутылке с переохлажденной водой, резко стукнуть по стенке. Образуются ледяные иглы – основные - по месту удара, и побочные по разным направлениям. Скорость распространения ударной волны может превышать скорость света в миллионы раз (скорость ударной волны в воздухе превышает скорость звука в несколько раз), и из темной материи (эфира), как самого простого, под действием огромного давления, в результате разлома, образуется самое простое вещество - водород. Огромным облакам водорода необходима энергия для подержания стабильного состояния, да и темная материя начинает потихоньку "испаряться" создавая эфирный ветер и вот так первая "карусель" и закрутилась. Внутри огромного водородного облака становится нехватка эфира, так - как плотность облака за счет эфирного ветра и вращения увеличилась и внутри начинается обратный процесс - аннигиляция водорода и первые звезды зажглись. Возникновение галактики очень похоже на библейское возникновение мира: сначала темнота, потом слово (вибрация), и свет. С увеличением температуры в глубине облака начинают происходить термоядерные реакции с образованием более тяжелых элементов. Оболочка звезды увеличивается, эфир, проникая внутрь звезды, за счет огромного давления превращается в водород, масса звезды растет и когда в оболочке звезды появляются уже довольно тяжелые элементы как железо, то начинает происходить нехватка эфира для поддержания стабильности звездной оболочки. Звезда начинает разбухать, за счет того, что внутренней энергии становится излишек, ведь начинают аннигилировать более тяжелые элементы, чем водород - звезда взрывается - образуется сверхновая. Это возможно одна из версий о жизни звезды. Остатки звездного вещества идут на строительство планет и образование новых звезд. Вот такую красивую и несколько фантастическую теорию предлагаю ВАМ рассмотреть и обсудить. Теория довольно "сырая", хотя многие найдут в этой теории ответы, на многие вопросы. Теперь слово за ВАМИ "господа" физики и математики, чтобы создать модель "эфирной частички" и смоделировать эфирно – вихревую теорию, если она найдет ВАШЕ понимание. Эта теория будет отправлена по многим сайтам и форумам и ВЫ можете внести дополнения и исправить некоторые неточности, ведь нельзя знать все тонкости каждой науки. Все приведенные факты взяты из общедоступных источников, поэтому ссылок не делается. С уважением ко всем, кто прочитал эту статью. Василий. На английский язык эта статья переведена с помощью переводчика Googl ,поэтому за правильность и качество перевода отвечать не могу. 23iyunya 2013goda. TERRESTRIAL - Vortex theory. Version of the theory from the onset and development of our world (or galaxy universe) set. There are essential theory. One of these new theories, which can be somewhat chimerical, I ask you to consider and draw their own conclusions. This is called the etheric - the vortex theory, which try to combine the real world, with the worlds - micro (atomic) and the macrocosm (cosmos), and with the laws of physics that exist at a given time. And that thing interesting, this theory opens up for humanity huge e possibilities and prospects. To develop the theory of explosion "Big Bang" (existing at a given time) some axioms: 1 - atoms are fairly stable, they were born with the universe, changing their place only in nuclear reactions (decay or fusion). 2 - vacuum - a void, then - there is absolutely empty space where there is nothing. 3 - all of the energy comes from nuclear or thermonuclear reactions (starlight). 4. All the mechanics of the planets of the stars is subject to the laws of gravity. This is one of the basic principles on which our science is built on the device s world. But everything in this world is moving electrons around the nucleus, the earth revolves around the sun revolve star system, this huge expenditure of energy. Even to maintain some stability, such as the earth revolves around the sun, or an electron around the nucleus, energy is needed, although claiming that around - the vacuum - a void, there is no resistance, things can go on forever. The sun emits a second gigawatts of energy, huge flows of elementary particles and the different types of radiation. Although the mass of the sun is huge and is almost the bulk of our solar system during its lifetime, which is about twelve billion years old, a little should "lose weight", it can be approximately calculated. And this is not? Why all the planets are in the same plane? And not only in our solar system. Yes, and a lot of other issues that have no definite answers. Everyone in this world should be much easier, because everything around is composed of one and the - same atoms and laws for them to be similar or analogous. Ancient wisdom says, "If you want to understand the incomprehensible, look like in a similar or analogous to like it." Maybe it seems absurd, but we will try to build on this device one of the theories of the world. Maybe sound strange, but the conversation was going to be five in the future will focus on the truism and there will be no three-story integrals anddifferent formulas. All will be based on similarity and analogy with the world in which we live. Our "old" (it could be the missing or representatives of other civilizations) divided the world into four elements. It is the land, water, air and fire. Let us first consider the first three elements and consider only the natural state (the simplest) of these elements. EARTH. It is a mixture of different crystal structures. Good conductor of infrasound and seismic waves. Pretty hard, dense, opaque. Penetration rate through the medium - from a few meters to tens of meters per day (drilling). Different processes (uplift, subsidence), and other changes in the landscape are quite slow. M You can add a few more, but it's basic. WATER - it's oceans, seas, and rivers. Liquid substance. Basis - H 2 O. Quite abnormal fluid - increase during freezing, virtually incompressible, a good solvent and coolant, in large quantities, can create their own flow (Gulf Stream) destroys and erodes the solid structures, as well - a lot more. Good conductor of ultrasound, rather, "transparent." It has good wettability, penetrates and fills all the voids in solids (Earth). Water - the basis of life. Speed of movement in the water - from a few kilometers to tens of kilometers per hour. So - also quite a few other features and anomalies AIR. A mixture of different gases. Basis circulation of substances in the nature. The wind carried millions of tons of rock, billions of tons of water.Penetrates all liquid and solid media. Gas molecules are found in crystals, metals and liquids. It does not deal with chemical or physico-chemical reactions and processes. Can create their air flow, like water, the basis of life and borrowing. Speed of movement in the air - from tens to thousands of miles per hour. "Transparent" for the visible and invisible radiation. As can be seen, than the "thinner" Wednesday, so it penetrates deeper into the denser and the higher its "throughput" capacity. ALL of these caps are known, and each environment there is still a lot of merit, and even more of anomalous properties, but they are necessary to ensure that - would be to apply the principles of - like in a similar environment to determine the characteristics of the fourth - FIRE. At one time, using that - something like Mendeleev, using his table, was able to identify many of the characteristics of the yet undiscovered chemical elements. After FIRE - it's not a bonfire in the meadow. Fire - it is an ordinary chemical reaction (carbon compound with oxygen) with heat. A medium FIRE need to understand - energy, as it is called - a clean one. We call it the energy of particles of the ether. After all, the term "energy" in its literal sense is relatively recent. And now we will talk about what will be built on the very ether of the vortex theory. To start with the simplest and most abundant element - hydrogen. Universe is almost all hydrogen. Nucleus with a positive charge +1, around which the electron, with charge -1. What makes this electron spinning around the nucleus and not fall? How to write books - the centrifugal force, and so - How about a vacuum, there is no resistance, then forever. And can an electron or nucleus itself receives energy from somewhere - either from outside? Can tim e due to its vague orbit (electron cloud), "the voice of Space" - the radio emission of hydrogen atoms, where does? What makes the atoms vibrate and emit radio waves (this is also the energy).Many questions arise in the study of the photon - the riddle of nature - and the particle and radiation, and moves with the speed of light. Now she ether theory - a stream of volatile matter (ether wind) or clean energy to the atoms in stable condition or electrons in their orbits. That - is to maintain a stable state of the atoms are constantly needed influx of energy and this energy they receive from the ether particles. Simple as it looks. Atoms receive this energy portions and depending on the atomic mass different radiation that is well visible in the spectrograms. Our science is able to determine the statute of limitations on the decomposition of organic matter isotope of carbon, and hydrogen was born yesterday or a billion years ago can not be all taken for granted that all the moose has arisen about the universe, but now only consumes. Now try to define some properties and ha ra kteristiki ethereal medium, and what role it plays in the universe. On the basis of well-known and relatively simple characteristics of the media, which has been written before, try to determine on the basis of similarity, that of itself is a piece of the ether - and perhaps this is one of the foundations of the universe. 1. The most common phenomenon in nature - that electricity (we assume it mostly), and magnetic field. But he related. 2. The simplest three-dimensional and sustainable - a circle, a ball and a vortex. After gathering circle, ball, and the whirlwind, ALL TOGETHER, from an electrical point of view, we get - the magnetic vortex torus with closed over electrical lines. What - what looks like an apple. Can these apples, and grow in the Garden of Eden? E neve particle itself, electrically and magnetically neutral (up to objectified Jelenia conditions), but pretty good passes all types of radiation. 3. The size of the ether particles, according to some scholars, may be about 10 m Inus 45 degree, but this is about. 4. "Aether particle" - has a certain mass (according to this theory - it is one of the primary particles for the formation of matter - hydrogen) that is not in conflict with any law, and therefore a specific moment of inertia. 5. Ether has superfluidity, the rate of filling the empty space is nearly the speed of light, because between the particles of ether is exactly NOTHING, there is a vacuum! However, this speed, n e to be confused with the speed of the wind and the ethereal th. 6. Ethereal particle must have almost all of the anomalous properties of other media and some of his - yet unknown to us. 7. The propagation velocity of the ether drift in the universe is determined by very different reasons. Ether wind - a stream of ether particles that move from the central (but maybe not only there) regions of the galaxy. These streams may have different densities and speed. Consequently, the expansion of the universe in different directions is also not the same, that is of interest to astronomers. Probably, as in air, in the ester, and has its flow direction, and so - flux that defines a cycle and sun activity of our solar system state. It is possible that engaging in a cycle Red Sun, on the Mayan calendar, our planet from the Sun and the priest's wife out in a stream of air is less dense wind that causes a variety of disasters at the sun and the planets of the solar system. 8. So - as the ethereal particles - this is the main source of energy for the maintenance of an electron in orbit, or a stable state of the atom, that all material bodies are "consumers" ("sinks") ether. Here in this somewhat fantastic, the principle of this theory is built. After all, the modern theory of the Big Bang, also suggests something fantastic - That all matter of the universe was compressed to the point of ANYTHING ALL arose. So the sun, the planets - a huge "sinks" ether. And if we consider our solar system with the ethereal point, we get a huge crater, which unites broadcast and streams. Speed "suck" the flow of aether wind determines the strength of gravity, so - as it proportionally to the number of atoms, respectively, and the mass of a planet or star. Now consider how a simple vortex emerges in terrestrial conditions. Steady space, light and a constant breeze, rising air heated by the ground (Classical model) and here's a little whirlwind. Rather, a steady, if conditions are stable. That Same thing in outer space. A constant stream of "aether wind" and the huge amounts of ether soaked up into the stars and planets in the dynamics give us the vortices around the planets and the stars, which explains why all of the planets and the stars revolve and everything is in strict dynamics. Essential flows stabilizing the dynamics of stellar t system, and the planet will be in the same plane. This process is easy to model on the computer, and then find an interesting model of our solar system. Thanks to these vortices earth satellites can only move within the planetary space, but outside (Gravitational spread of the Sun) and planets they stop. This happened with the machine s Pioneer and Voyager, when they came out of the solar system. 9. Ether has some resistance, (as mentioned earlier, that the ether particle has a mass) and the vortex is not there, that they have to move with the flow of "aether wind" along with the solar system, and an observer from the ground seem to be fixed. The particles of the ether, pass freely through the mass of material, gradually giving the energy, and in the depths of the stars and planets, where the huge pressure, the particles of the ether can be converted into matter Gut. From the very simple, you may have only the most simple - hydrogen (Higgs boson - hydrogen). Subsequently, this hydrogen in thermonuclear reactions is converted to heavier elements. And in the center, which does not reach the energy to the atoms of ether - is a simple annihilation. Electron falls into the nucleus, and then only "a physicist - a nuclear" will tell what happens.After all, our planet more than four billion years old and is still liquid magma inside the planet, and the Earth into space as radiation gives a lot of energy. There has even been some irony in the fact that the Earth gives more than it receives from the Sun. Magnetic anomalies so - as explained quite simply. In these places, the flow of the incoming wind is higher (higher density of matter), then the force of gravity and more. The particles of the ether, which were not used for the borrowing of the orbits of electrons rather freely pass through matter, but having a certain mass and inertia interact with atoms and the result is what we call gravity! Roughly one can imagine it is. Planet - it's about gromny vacuum cleaner, and any object - a piece of lush wool. Air passes freely through cotton, but partially reacted with the fibers. Let go and wool in a vacuum cleaner. The further away from it, the force of gravity is weaker. Ether theory explains another phenomenon Japanese scientists have discovered that the sun. Why the outer surface is much colder than lying inside, although the laws of convection, the difference may not be that big. The sun sucks the huge flow of ether, the surface is as - "To restore matter" of radiation and high-temperature plasma with respect to the holo-discharge - the image of the film, and I like. Quite interestingly solved the problem of "gravitational interactions between the Sun, Earth and Moon." According to Newton's theory of the Moon should be a satellite of the sun, and on the "ether - a vortex," will be a satellite of the Earth. Discharge zone between the Earth and the Moon will be greater than that between the Sun and the Moon. All this can be verified. 10 .. Then where does this flow of aether wind. The most fantastic - it is made of dark matter. After all, according to some data, the mass of dark matter is the bulk of the galaxy. But one could argue that during the existence of the entire universe, dark matter could turn on the air and it did not happen. In the universe, as on Earth, there is - the same cycle. On Earth - water - vapor - water and in the universe - dark matter - ether - hydrogen - the substance (of radiation) - Dark matter. During his life the stars and planets, throw tons and radiate into space, a huge number of different radiation particles, atoms, and more. Over 12 billion years should gain quite a lot, although the volume of the visible universe, and amounts to many millions of parsecs ions, but also the visible stars, too many billions. But the relatively empty space - 1 to 2 molecules per cu. kilometer, with the exception of dust and gas clouds. The best "vacuum cleaner" - is - black holes! (Pulsars, quasars) They are able to "suck" an entire star system, all kinds of radiation and matter is converted into ether or dark matter. Maybe it's too fantastic, but other energy circulation yet. Dark matter can be compressed to an incredible density of air. Here the analogy is taken from the solid carbon dioxide (previously used for cooling). Put a piece of dry ice in the room, which rolled out of the air and you get a stream of carbon dioxide - equivalent of "aether wind". First, the velocity of propagation will be huge, but then it stabilized to a certain value, and if the dimensions are not limited to, the value of this will be permanent. With its superfluidity, the ether does not enable us to obtain the temperature of absolute zero. After all, absolute zero, is the lack of energy, and this means that you need to select the energy from the universe ALL TH (Or its parts) is virtually impossible. Although, to confirm Einstein's theory were cooled close to absolute zero (selected energy), a few atoms of rubidium and they have turned to the radiation equivalent of annihilation. Ether, possessing a certain mass and interaction with matter, and we, on the theory of Einsteinian E are not available "light speed". By the same analogy with supersonic aircraft. Airplane "drives" in front of an air wave, and to break the sound barrier, need huge energy costs. Similarly, to achieve and overcome the "speed of light". It will be necessary to overcome the "wave of the ether" having superfluidity, which is not possible. This is equivalent to "for a vinut" universe. But you do not want on the floor, and x statements sad to finish this theory. Ether-vortex theory provides humankind with unlimited possibilities that has none of those theory does not let wa la. 1. It's unlimited energy recovery (Relative to blank). 2.Vozmozhnosti create anti-gravity (changes in direction of the ether wind). 3. Create new engines and spacecraft, where their weight and dimensions will not matter. 4. The ability to move with ck about growth, commensurate with light, possibly even exceeding blocked. 5. Restructuring planets and even their movement. These are exciting prospects will open this theory, only when it finds the ether particles and the limits of some of its properties, though the study of "aether wind" is a long time in spite of, the fact that this theory is not recognized officially. For the sake of these prospects may should find this particle. As already mentioned, the priority in this world - electricity. Perhaps with the help of, to high frequency and very high Nap p yazheniya, you can create an area that is isolated from the "aether wind". Any atoms in this isolated area will be converted into radiation (similar annihilation) with the release of energy. Maybe nature itself tells us - featuring a rare phenomenon - a ball of lightning. Isolated area, formed by the electric field, and inside the vacuum (empty) and a small number of atoms, which quietly transformed into radiation, maintaining the shell of ball lightning (Small star). Power is huge fireball. According to this principle, you can create new super - generators, where the fuel can be any matter. Based on this principle, you can create new engines for spacecraft - something like photonic engines, boosters, or "ethereal particles" analogue of our jet turbines. 2. All material bodies are "sinks" ether. Ether, small bodies (geometrically small), pervades all sides, and the ether wind pushes the material body (gravity). Having created using the same electricity, the shield - "cap" on the one hand, we can make "absorb" Live from the other, that would be like antigravity. Increasing the power and direction of the shield can move in space with almost any speed. After all, the superfluidity of ether close to the speed of light. In this case there will be no acceleration, it's like a hot air balloon. They move with the wind. Relative to the ground speed of the balloon can reach several tens of kilometers per hour relative to the wind and just a few tens of meters. By creating a Single cash (a few millimeters can) vacuum and auxiliary engines spacecraft able to move at any speed, even exceeding the speed of light, because he does not have to push in front of a "wave of ether." For example: modern torpedoes in its motion create around themselves an "air jacket" that allows them to move under water at a rate of more than one hundred meters per second. Dimensions of apparatus, their weight values have not. Maybe this principle flying UFO, because the size and the speed of their movements are enormous. And the engine as such they do not. Encounters with UFOs, many did not pass unnoticed. Refused electronics and equipment, people feel fear and confusion. But in our world, under power lines power lines, radio does not work, communication, people overcome discomfort (not all) but many. Traces of mercury found in the pyramids, "Maya" and use it as fuel for the spacecraft's real. A large atomic mass (a huge energy), under normal conditions, mercury - liquid, and it is a convenient dosing. Perhaps our first phones also will fly on mercury. 4. And the last and probably the most important thing. "ANCIENT" knew a lot about the ether. After all, everything in the world is based on how to do and what to do. AIR universal particle, it is not only energy but also information. After all, they do not knowingly built the pyramids. Perhaps the gravity of the pyramid are the amplifiers of the ether drift to the region and to improve living conditions. Destroyed facing the pyramid of Cheops (unknowingly) has led to the fact that in place when - a blooming desert country was formed. Many pyramids all over the world are destroyed, overgrown and covered with sand and soil, and in fact if one considers, ether but - vortex theory play an important role in shaping the planet's ecosystem. Earth "sucks" a huge flow of aether more or less equally, but some portion of this stream falls into the ground, the path of least resistance (as el.tok) through various anomalies (tectonic plate joints, cracks, voids) to form abnormal zone, where the flow of the 'ether' is much denser than elsewhere. The basis of the land - is crystal structures, and the Earth itself is (according to scientists) a crystal. The most simple geometric shapes - a triangle and a square, from which one can construct any crystal. Therefore, for a more even distribution of the 'ether' "ancient" built the pyramids (the easiest) around the globe, we are building a variety of defenses against floods and avalanches. And in electrical circuits (and not only them), there are a lot of elements that perform safety functions only. Too tight or too weak flow of ether, quite bad for humans and all other living beings. This is indicated by all the researchers of anomalous zones. Perhaps, the pyramid of Cheops, as one of the biggest, yet served some function - transport. Pyramid "sucked" in a very large flow of "ether" and its surplus through a channel in the pyramid, creating the flow of "aether wind", the opposite direction and the low earth orbit the, and maybe even further, imposed (in coffins) various goods (minerals), without cheaply, something like pneumatic tube, which existed in the administrative buildings. But now ruined pyramid (facing) and this transport system is not working, even in the mechanisms of operation of many of our units, costing thousands, curled from the small details, the value of the ruble in three (10 cents) - spline shaft or a simple fuse in the email. chains. We thought that emanate from the land of the flow of energy (power points), but in fact there enter streams ether, and depending on their density, these places or medical or scary (abnormal). You can check it if a fairly accurate gravity meter to measure the magnitude of gravity near the pyramid and on top of it, and so - in the anomalous zones. Such areas on the ground quite a lot, there are places where even cars can move up the mountain. Even the satellite and Mr. tennu, it is sometimes necessary to clean the dust, otherwise the signal starts to disappear. On the ether - the vortex theory, the emergence of our galaxy, look even t otherwise, however, too few fantastic. Fantasize about the birth of the universe will not. In a huge mass of dark matter the time zaetsya body (neutron star), this is one option, or a mass of dark matter has reached a state of critical mass (and hence there is a point enosis high voltage), and the fault occurs (the glaciers are similar). The shock wave, and a network of cracks - are the (major) in the center and side, in various ways, to the periphery. A similar effect looks nice, if a plastic bottle on e with super cooled water, sharp knock on the wall. Formed ice crystals - the basic's - at the place of impact, and side in different directions. The propagation velocity of the shock wave may exceed the speed of light in the millions of times (the speed of a shock wave in air exceeds the rate indicated ulcers several times) and from dark matter (ester) as a very simple action at great pressure, resulting in fracture, formed an easy substance -hydrogen. A huge cloud of hydrogen energy is needed for borrowing steady state, and the dark matter begins to slowly "evaporate" creating ethereal wind and that's how the first "roundabout" and began to spin. Inside the huge hydrogen cloud is nehva t ka ether, because - as the density of the cloud at the expense of air and wind speed increased, and in the reverse process - the annihilation of hydrogen and the first stars lit camping. The appearance of the galaxy is very similar to the Biblical creation of the world: first the darkness, then the word (vibration) and light. As the temperature increases in the depth of the clouds begin to occur thermonuclear reactions with the formation of heavier elements. The shell star increases, broadcast, penetrating into the star, with the due to the enormous pressure is converted into hydrogen mass of the star increases, and when the stars appear in the shell is quite heavy elements like iron, it begins with a walk proi s lack of ether to maintain the stability of the stellar envelope. Star begins to swell due to the fact that the internal energy is over, after starting to annihilate the heavier elements than hydrogen - the star explodes - formed supernova. This is perhaps one of the versions of the star's life. Remnants of stellar matter are the construction of the planets and the formation of new stars. That is such a beautiful and somewhat fantastic theory invites you to consider and discuss. The theory is quite "raw", though many will find this theory answers to many questions. Now it's up to you "gentlemen" of physics and mathematics to create a model of "anther particles" and model the ether - the vortex theory, if it finds your understanding. T his theory will be posted on many sites and forums and YOU can make additions and to correct some mistakes, because you can not know all the details of each science. All these facts are taken from publicly available sources, so the link is not done. Regards to all who read this article. Vasily ветер-6.jpg|фото-6 ветер-5.jpg|фото-5 ветер-4.jpg|фото-4 ветер-3.jpg|фото-3 ветер-2.jpg|фото-2 ветер-1.jpg|foto-1|link=эфирно - вихревая теория Заголовок секции Напишите здесь вторую секцию вашей статьи.